All I Ever Wanted
by The Fourth Black Sister
Summary: Bellatrix recalls the sexual abuse she endured during her childhood and how all she wanted was to gain her father's approval. WARNING: CHILD ABUSE, SEXUAL ABUSE, RAPE. NOT FOR LIGHT HEARTED IN MY OPINION.


I wasn't a boy. That's where it all started. Since, the day I was born I was a disappointment in my father's eyes. I would never be the boy that would carry on the Black family name. When I was really young I just acted like myself, a silly little girl who thought she had everyone at her command, but I was about to realize this wasn't going to work with my father. He wanted me to be the perfect daughter. Father always yelled and I grew used to it, but one day the yelling was bad worse then it had ever been before. I will say it was a combination of the three of us, Andy, Cissy, and I we had all contributed to his anger that day. Andy had fallen down the stairs, and caused a fuss. Mum of course being as she was babied her, and dad got annoyed. Then, while mummy was tending to Andy Cissy started to cry. I went into her room trying to quiet her, but it wouldn't work she just continued to cry even harder than before.

"Bellatrix" I turned to see father in the door way rage clearly painted across his face. "What are you doing to her?"

"I was trying to stop her from crying Daddy." Clearly he didn't care because he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out of the room.

"You are going to be punished Bellatrix for your actions." He shut the door to his study and locked it.

"But what did I do?" I whimpered tears flowing into my eyes.

"Bellatrix you are being punished because you made your sister cry, and because it will make Daddy happy. Take off your clothes." I did as he said because he was my father after all what was I supposed to say no. He undid his belt, and I was afraid he was going to beat me with it. I shut eyes heard his footsteps as he trailed across the room. I opened my eyes and his pants were off. I was quite confused, I had never seen a man that way before, and I continued to stare at father's member.

"Touch it" he said. I listened of course to gain my father's approval. His member hardened up, and I jumped back afraid. "Now sweetheart be a good girl and lick it." I was reluctant, a little to reluctant for Daddy and he grabbed my head and forced me to have his member in my mouth. I gagged a little, this wasn't right I wasn't supposed to be there. I shut my eyes hoping the bad dream would go away, but it didn't. After he was finished, he walked away. I didn't know what to do so when he came to me again I just let him do whatever he pleased to me.

"You know you are my favorite Bellatrix right?" he had said that the night that he forced me to take my panties off so he could shove is member into me. It hurt badly, but I couldn't help but smile. All I wanted was his approval. Years past and my punishments continued. When I came home from holiday on Hogwarts we would have a little session, and daddy would praise me calling me his favorite daughter. That all changed when I started my period. The abuse stopped just as quickly as it had started. I now know he stopped because he didn't want to get me pregnant, our secret would be loose and he would tarnish the supposed pure family name. When I was seventeen Daddy invited me into his study.

"Bellatrix I'd like you to go with Rodolphus Lestrange to meet the Dark Lord tonight, you could be of use to him."

"Dad you know how dangerous that is becoming involved with the death eaters. It's like committing suicide ending all prospects of having a normal life." I didn't want to at all the Dark Lord didn't seem like the right thing at the moment. He came up to me and touched my breasts.

"Ahh it's been so long." I flinched back, I now knew what had happened to me, and I knew what sex was I had even had it with other people by that time.

"Don't Dad."

"But Bellatrix you are my favorite daughter." He knocked my wand to the side, and he forcibly undressed me. Eventually I just gave in and let him have intercourse with me, because I wanted to gain his approval that was all I ever wanted.


End file.
